1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to general apparel and, more particularly, to a kit for coordinatingly applying adornment to the apparel.
2. Background Art
Apparel items such as headwear, shirts, etc., are commonly adorned with self-contained patches that are applied to an exposed surface using adhesive, stitching, etc. Typically, a single patch design will be used for different colored and/or styled apparel pieces. Designers of the adorning patch will normally use an arrangement of colors that makes a single patch generically compatible to a certain degree with all contemplated apparel items. As a result, the coloring on the patch will generally match closely with certain colors/designs on some apparel items and be less than compatible or potentially contrast with others. The result is that the adornment might not optimally complement the look of a significant portion of apparel items with which the ornamental patch is used.
In the highly competitive apparel industry, success in sales may be predicated upon a slight advantage of one entity's goods over another, be it with respect to quality or the appearance thereof. Effective color coordination between ornamental patches and apparel items thus becomes a significant consideration for purveyors of these items.